The disclosure relates to generating cross-lingual sparse distributed representations. More particularly, the methods and systems described herein relate to functionality for generating mappings of terms to sparse distributed representations (SDRs) and associating translations of the terms with the generated mappings.
In conventional systems, the use of self-organizing maps is typically limited to clustering data documents by type and to either predicting where an unseen data document would be clustered to, or analyzing the cluster structure of the used data document collection. Such conventional systems do not typically provide functionality for using the resulting “clustering map” as a “distributed semantic projection map” for the explicit semantic definition of the data document's constituent data items.